Heaven
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: Some news from Toby, and a Sweenet fic. Not funny, very serious. Fluffy. One-shot


"A'right Toby, go 'nd wash up." Mrs. Lovett told Toby as he finished his dinner.

" 'k mum," He told her before he went off. She smiled as she watched him descend from the room.

"You a'right, Mista Todd?" She asked Sweeney Todd as he sat in his seat, listening to Toby sing from his room.

"Fine...." He mumbled.

"....THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE LONDON!" They heard him sing loudly. Mrs. Lovett smiled as she heard his beautiful voice through out the house. Mr. Todd rolled his eyes.

"Don' be rude, 'e 'as a great voice." She scolded him. He rolled his eyes again and then looked at her strangley.

"Nellie, if you don't mind, i'm going to ask you this question. i don't know why, but i'm afraid of you in the next moments." He explained. She narrowed her words to the blade by his belt.

"Oh yeah," He chuckled, causing her to put on a face of fear.

"Jus' ask yeh're question." She hissed at him.

"Is....about Toby." He bagan. She looked at him, motioning for him to continue. He sighed.

"im just gonna come out with it then. Is Toby _**gay?**_" He asked her, his eyes full of curiosity. Mrs. Lovett looked taken aback by the question, her eyes wide. Then she was confused.

"I..i'm not sure." She confessed. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"How can you not know? He is practicaly your son!" He told her. She looked embarrased as a crimson color washed over her cheeks.

"Weel, weh neva' really 'ave those conversations." She admitted. "I'll ask 'im." She sighed. "Wait, why do yeh ask?" She asked him suspiciously.

"Well, you never see the boy bringing in a girl, do you? Or walking about with a girl. Do you even see him looking at ladies while you are in the market?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"Right then, i'll ask him first. See what his reaction is." He sighed. Her head shot up to look at him.

"Um...a'right?" It was more a question than a statement. As she saw Toby walk out of his room, she quickly hid in another room.

"Wher'ed mum go?" Toby asked Mr. Todd, suspicion leaking in his words.

"She's taking a nap. Sit down boy. I need to ask you something." Mr. Todd told him, and the boy just stood there. Sweeney gave him a murderous glare, and Toby immediatly was in a chair.

"Wot is it, sir?" He asked Mr. Todd shakily.

"I notice that you have not been bringing home any young ladies. At age thirteen, expected you to at least be noticing the young girls." He started. Toby nodded his head and waited for him to go on.

"She couldn't help but wonder, do you find a certain interest in men-" He was cut off by Toby screaming.

"NO!" He yelled, his eyes wide. "NO!NO!NO!" He got up from his chair and ran like hell to his room.

"I tried...." Mr. Todd smirked to himself and made his way to the parlor where Mrs. Lovett was waiting.

"I 'eard. I'm going to go speak to 'im." She got up from her favorite chair and walked towards Toby's room. But Mr. Todd grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Mista Todd!" She gasped lightly, both shocked and delighted by his touch. But he couldnt help himself. She was just to beautiful tonight. Her hair was in pins like it usually was, but tonight it gleamed. And she wore a deep red dress, black bodice, and black lace woven on the outside of the dress.

"I'm sorry, my love. I dont mean to hurt you." He sounded dark, but there was a sincerity in his voice. His eyes glistened with lust. Mrs. Lovett couldnt believe what was happening.

"It's quite a'right, love." She responded. But before she could get anymore out, his cold, hard lips gently pressed against hers. He was surprisingly tender and gently. A soft moan escaped her mouth. This is what she longed for the most in her life. His touch, his breath, _his kiss._ And it was happening right now.

"Go, speak to Toby. I'll still be here when you come back. Promise." He breathed as they gently broke apart. She reluctantly nodded her head and continued her way to Toby's room.

She knocked at his door lightly.

"Who is it?" She heard him ask from the other side of the wall.

"It's meh," She responded. She heard him get off his bed and then the door was open. Toby stood there, his night clothes on.

"Mum!" He responded happily throwing his arms around her. She hugged him back, giggling. She loved how happy he was whenever she was with him.

"Darlin'? May I ask yeh somethin'?" She asked him as she sat on the edge of his bed. He sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Sure." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. She took a deep breath.

"Toby, sorry to bother yeh 'bout this, but....'re yeh...gay?" She asked him nervously. He looked at her and then down at his bed sheets.

"No..." He mumbled, fiddling with the white fabric. She sighed.

"Are yeh sure?" She asked him. He looked up at her once again.

"To tell the tru', i'm not really sure wot tha' means." He confessed. Mrs. Lovett looked at him, smiling.

"Ther's two meanin's. One, yeh're 'appy. Tha' I know yeh are. Two, yeh're attracted teh, in yeh'r case, men." She explained. Toby looked back down at his sheets.

"So, does it count tha' I 'nly like to be 'round boys as gay?" He asked her.

"Tha' depends, wot do yeh thin' of em?" She asked him as she gently stroked his head.

"They're great. Jus' like meh, 'cept fer the fact i'm more cautious on being fit and looking good." He explained. She smiled at him.

"Yeh like lookin' good?" She asked him sweetly. He nodded his head. She beamed at him.

"But yeh, mum. I thin' i'm gay." He told her. Kissing his cheek, she got up from the bed.

"As long as yeh're 'appy." She told him. He nodded his head again. Giving him another kiss to the cheek, she walked out of his room.

She walked back to the parlor, and sure enough, there was Mr. Todd. Waiting for her.

"Well?" He asked. She nodded her head with a full smile on her lips.

"Explains a lot." He sighed. She still couldn't stop thinking about his lips on hers, his cool hands eoaming her warm body. But she couldn't push her luck. He might get anry if she wanted anything more.

"Well, I shoul' be off teh bed." She told him. His faced dropped as he watched her walk out of the room.

"Wait!" He ran after her, catching her arm once again. She turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She replied. He tightned his grip on her arm at her beauty. He didnt realize he was hurting her until she whimpered.

"Mista Todd, please." She begged him. He immediatly released his hand from her arm, disappointed from the lost contact. He wanted to always feel her touch, her warmth. He didnt realize he was drawing closer to her with every thought. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces. How desperatly he wanted to kiss her, to feel her against him once more.

And he hadnt realized he was saying every thought out loud.

"Feel her agaisnt me once more...." He said, then realized that he had been speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Wot?" She asked him. But he didnt answer. She was pouting, her arm stil throbbing. Such lips, he wanted them. And so he shall have them.

"Lips I shall have...." He stopped talking once his lips met hers, and he was in heaven for the rest of the night.


End file.
